Befor Inuyasha
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Could everything that every happened be a lie...is Kagome who she seems or just acting..Has Kagome traveled through the well before age 15!....InuKag...MirSan


"Kagome hold on don't let go" Inuyasha shouted as he held on to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Inuyasha..Kikyou died the same way...it's fate...let me go..if you don't my weight will kill us both " Kagome said calmly she held on to him.  
  
"Kagome I won't lose you to I promise..." Inuyasha said but he was losing grip. "Your the first one to respect me you love me for who I am your didn't want me human or demon you wanted me...." Inuyasha said a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Inuyasha..don't make promises you can't keep...Goodbye.." Kagome sais she let go of him and fell her raven hair flying past her face..seconds later she was in a white Kimono with green bottoms. She hit the side of the cliff with her left side and passed out from the pain.  
  
"KAAAGOMEEEEEE....." Inuyasha shouted at that moment hands reached down and pulled him up.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku asked him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't speak. His knees were on the ground and he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Naraku he just ran away as if he was timing something or it could have been the part where Sango was about to kill him." Miroku continued.."Where's Kagome? Weren't you two suppose to kill Kagura."  
  
"Kagome....She's gone...she gone I couldn't save her I couldn't she let go she said goodbye." Inuyasha said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you saying Kagome...is she..." Miroku said his voice getting shaky.  
  
"She saved my life and risked her own." Inuasha said as time repeated itself in his mind.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome said as she got her arrow ready and rammed into Inuyasha and launched her arrow and at the same time got attacked by Kagura's attack and flew off the cliff. Inuyasha jumped in after her and caught and just in time caught the edge of the cliff but it was crumbling and they bothe knew it.  
  
____________________________  
  
Just then Sango ran up to them "Did you get her?" Sango asked Inuyasha who didn't reply. "Miroku" Sango said she looked at him "What happened." She asked now sensing the saddness. Miroku's grip tightened on his staff. He then pointed to the cliff. Sango followed where his staff pointed she then looked around her breathing eventually went back to normal but just then it turned in to short gasps she then looked around.  
  
"No No No No No No." Sango repeated as she ran to the cliff fell on her knees and screamed down it "KAAAAGGGGGOOOMMMEEEE" She then started crying something she hasn't done without Kagome. Miroku threw his staff down tears found his way to hsi eyes...he then looked up Shippo stood there he was to shocked to do anything.  
  
"Shippo" Miroku whispered hoarsley everyone looked up including Inuyasha. Shippo just looked shook his head slowly then ran away as fast as he could..."Shippo!" Miroku screamed as he ran after him.  
  
* * * * * 15 minutes ago(Kagome) * * * * *  
  
Kagome fell her raven flying past her face seconds later she was in a white Kimono jasket with green pants. She hit the side of the cliff with her left side making her pass out of pain. Soon a purple flash came and caught her.  
  
"Lady did you really kill Kagura or was it one of your illusions.?" He asked her.  
  
Kagome awokened "Don't be foolish Naraku of course it was a illusion." She then passed out again.  
  
"But I dont see why.." Naraku looked down and gasped as he jumped up and landing on the ground her looked at Kagome left side that was bleeding consistently.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the castle.."Hold on Lady." he whispered. Naraku pushed through the door to meet with Mazuna. "Get somebody quick Lady's hurt bad." He shouted as he ran up to her room and layed her on the bed. He then ran out in the hallway to run into Yura. "Yura Lady's hurt badly go aid her I'm going to go and get Jiniji for someherbs he should be in the greenhouse." Naraku shouted as he ran through the hallways.  
  
Koga ran in from outside "I heard Lady's hurt. She's in her room..Thanks" Koga said as he ran up the stairs and down the hall. Kohaku just stood there dumbfounded then he slowly shook his head and went down the hall.  
  
Koga was running to Ladys room where in the didtance he saw to bodys a white and purple showed then he ran right passed them but seemed to go nowhere. Two hands where holding him back. "Arrrrggghhhh Naraku, Seeshomaru let me go I want to see her." Koga shouted.  
  
"Lower you voice fool. There is nothing to see in there She's sleeping now..." Naraku started  
  
"And you are most likely to wake her up." Seeshomaru finished. Him and Naraku then dragged a mad Koga down the hall to the living room where everyone was told to be to hold a meeting.  
  
Seeshomaru and Naraku put Koga on the couch beside Yura and Kohaku.  
  
"Listen up we ran into a problem Lady has badly hurt herself. She had a broken arm and all her left ribs were cracked. The raid will have to wait for a week before we do it....." Seeshomaru said  
  
"And we won't even think about doing it without Lady because if it weren't for she we wouldn't even be here. So any thought's erase them." Naraku said.  
  
"Now go to the Dining Room dinner will be served in a couple of minutes." Seeshomaru ordered as he sighed.  
  
* * * * 2 Days Later * * * *  
  
"Lady she's not in her bed" Koga said as he ran into Naraku's and Seeshomaru's study.  
  
"And you would know that how.?" Naraku stated as he put down a book.  
  
"Koga did you not read the sign Mazuna put up that said Stay Out..." Seeshomaru said  
  
"Does it look like I read anything.." Koga said then thought "That turned out wrong." He said his eyebrows twiching as Naraku and Seeshomaru just stared.  
  
"I see why" Naraku finally stared. "Com on there's only two places she could be.." Naraku said  
  
"Kitchen or the garden. I'll take the kitchen you get the garden." Seeshomaru said to Naraku.  
  
________Garden___________  
  
"ARRRRGGGHHHHH" Kagome screamed as she looked at her broken left arm her ribs healed with her magic easily but her arm a different story and and making her power lower just about ten percent. She then held her sword with her right hand that was covered with a bandana. She looked at the forest and she powered up her sword. "AUKU SWIPE" She yelled as she swung at the forest cutting through 20 tree's and they fell. Her sword dropped as she walked in the woods she needed to find somnething to think about other than the words that kept repeating in her mind.  
  
"You were the first one to respect me, Love me for the one I am you didn't want me human or Demon just me."  
  
"Darnit just leave me alone." Kagome said as she clasped on to her hand everything to be circling.  
  
Kagome looked forward she said two people she walked forward. "This would help me fet my mind off the subject." Kagome thought. She jumped quietly in the tree her hearing was making a sqrill noise. Damn that whistel why they have to customize to where only I can hear it thought crush it when I get back.I cant hear a word the whistel has enabled me to Oh well mute show I guess" Kagome thought again she finally focuses on the two people. "Inuyasha...Kikyou" She whispers finally recongnizing the two people. She still couldn't hear but she saw Kikyou put her arms around Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head in anger.  
  
"I knew it that.....mut." Kagome whispered her voice shaking from rage tears streamed down. She ran off just before she could see Inuyasha push Kikyou off him and shout then run away.  
  
* * * Gang * * *  
  
"Feeling better Shippo." Miroku asked. Shippo didn't anwser he just looked away. Nobody has talked since 2 days ago. Sango won't even look at Inuyasha everytime he came near her or walked past her she would hold her breathe and stop.  
  
Kilala stopped suddenly as if someone ordered her. Kagome's bag fell off the top opening and food falls out but something a bright green catches Sango's eye. She leans down and picked it up she turns it around to see written on it  
  
KAGOME H. MY FRIENDS SCRAPBOOK (15 and UP)  
  
Sango's shaking hand opens it to find a picture of Kagome Laughing on Inuyasha's back. She was on Kilala with Miroku and Shippo was on Kilala's head. Sango sudden;y found her voice again.  
  
"These painting's so realistic." Sango said as she rubbed her fingers over the smooth surface it stopped at Kagome face.  
  
"It's called a picture Kagome explained it to me she goes around sneaking them she said when we finish finding the shards she would give it to us for a gift." Shippo said as he stood beside Sango. Sango flipped it to the next page where a letter was written. Sango read it.  
  
To Anybody who reads this,  
  
Hi my name is Kagome the creator of this scrap book. I made this dedicated espically to my bestest friends. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, and Inuyasha. You might like this I and Shippo snuck around and took pictures of you, Shippo will explain later any way you guys are the coolest we have are differences but thats what makes us such a great group..I love you guys all of you...Bye. Come visit me if you can.  
  
Love your friend Kagoem Higurashi  
  
Sango flipped it to see Kagome's face smiling brightly she had on a kimono and had a simple flower in her hand under it there was a caption. Describing her and not one discrimitive thing about her. A tear fell on Kagome face the book fell Sango broke again. Her best friend was gone. The one person she could actually talk to the one person you think could never die she would pull through. ...And it's all Inuyashas' fault why didn't her save her that that....Sango was bawling she had her hands to her face and suddenly arms came around her Miroku held her tightly.  
  
"Sango don't worry.....we'll make it." Miroku started crying something he rarily does.  
  
Inuyasha walked toward them and paused he stared he looked on the ground. The bright green page caught his eyes. It flipped back to the first page with the whole group smiling Inuyasha eyes widened. He stared at the picture and didn't take his eyes off of it till Shippo snatched it up and put all the things in the bag.  
  
"Let's get going." Shippo finally said as he hopped on Kilala's back  
  
5 minutes on the trail they hear shouting then all the sudden a tornado rushes after them then stops. Koga pops out he sighs. "There goes dinner he's going to be mad." Koga said as if he didn't even see them.  
  
Inuyasha finally spoke "What do you want Koga another challenge."  
  
Koga finally turns his head slowly he stands them he looks "Inuyasha..." He said slowly he then looked at him "I'm Forbidden to talk to so he 's says and she says I'm not allowed to hurt one albino hair on you so I in knee deep bullshit...but I could use that dinner." Koga said as he runs past them and grabs Kagome's ramen filled bag and then runs away He shouted behind his back.."Thanks"  
  
______________________KAGOME___________________________  
  
"Lady whats wrong I've never seen you so mad" Yura said past Lady's door just before you hear clay crashing.  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone Yura OK" Lady shouted angrily at the door.  
  
Just then Koga walked by eating raw ramen. He stopped when he heard glass crashing on the wall. "Is..Is that lady....?" Koga asked in shock.  
  
"Yes Koga help me she inraged for some reason and I don't know what to do" Yura pleaded.  
  
"Ok alright let me think." Koga said.  
  
"Excuse me....Really" Yura said.  
  
"Shhhh.......oh yeah..Hey Lady I saw Inuyasha today." Koga said just then the door popped open Lady was breathing heavily.  
  
"Really.." Lady said scarily she licked her teeth with her tounge. "Well I have a message for that mut...and here it is." Lady said as she held her right fist back and threw all her might into it she was headed for Koga but he dodged and she hit the person behind him a concerned man.  
  
"Ok different plan...Seeshomaru you now deliver it..." Lady said as she closed her door it then opened again "By the way Sorry."  
  
"OWWWWWW....She broke my Nose." Seeshomaru was still on the ground from the blow and was holding his bloody nose.  
  
Yura looked disgusted "You need help..let me go get Naraku." Yura said as she stepped over him and wasn't 6 seconds before she ran into him.  
  
"What's with all the raquet." He said he then looked down at Seeshomaru "Ohhh that looks like Ladys work" He said as he helped Seeshomaru up and to the study then he was off to Jiniji once again. Koga just shrugged his shoulders and walked on.  
  
_____________9 Hrs later_________________  
  
"Imediate meeting in the living room in 5 minutes Mandatory" Lady said through her mind to everyones she grabbed her brown hooded cloak. She raced down to the living room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Today is the day grab your supplys and wait outside." Lady said as she looked around the room she then walked out side.  
  
Naraku, Seeshomaru and everyone else went to go get there cloaks and supplys. Then they were off to meet Lady at the gates.  
  
Lady inhaled deeply she loved it here the sun was just coming up and it's like you can see beyond it. It was beautiful and for the first time she saw all the beauty of her life. So many other girls could have been in my place you could call me blessed.  
  
"Lady were ready."  
  
________________________GANG___________________________-  
  
Inuyasha slowly grabbed the book out of Sango's sleeping arms he walked quietly back to the Tree the sun was going up and he thought Sango would never sleep but she did about a hour and a half ago. Inuyasha opened the scrap book and read the letter he went throught everyones pictures that Kagome took until he came till his he looked at it the first page had a big picture of him on it he was smiling things you don't see very often. Under there was a caption of what everyobody thought of him. He read evryones but Kagome's he slowly looked at where Kagome wrote her name. He finally read it.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Ummm lets see it's weird he was the first one I met not the most friendly encounter considering he thought that I was his lover/killer but until I acidentally broke the jewel of four souls I don't even think I would of thought of him a as a best friend. When I broke it we were forced to work together. So I did what I would do with anyone I won't judge by looks but try to find the sweeteness inside everybody. I tried to become friends Kinda hard to do with Inuyasha, But I didn't quit I had faith in him and thank goodness for that because today he is probably the sweetest person you'll ever meet. Bye Inuyasha live your life long and happy...  
  
Kagome Higurahsi..BF  
  
Inuyasha closed the book he was dumbfonded...'Kagome....' He was in deep thought until he turned the page ten pictures front and back he then turned to pictures of Koga, Yura, Seeshomaru, Naraku, Kagura and other friends and villans they met.  
  
Inuyasha looked around micheviously as if someone was watching him he turned back to Koga and read Koga's caption.  
  
Koga (The Wolf Demon) Koga is a great guy you may not realize this but of course you weren't there he saved my life and Shippo's both having an excuse for but sounds just like someone we know ehh. On this occasion he would make the perfect husband for anybidy except..me....maybe. Just all around this guy is sweet....and Nice but ya have to get to know him.  
  
Inuyasha looked disgusted but the look turned to horrid when he turned Seeshomaru's page he gulped then read  
  
Seshomaru aka Fluffy Your probably wondering why I call him Shippo and I came up with that because of that thing on his shoulder which I have no idea what it is. Remind me to ask you anyway this is one of the most powerful demons we know he is Inuyasha's older brohter. Now I might sound a little whach when I say this but I think there is some good in him.For goodness sake he saved a little girl revived her then protected her...and this girl is no demon.but ...Human.  
  
Inuyasha closed the book He then looked up..'It's your fault...You killed her....This is what you wanted to be with your beloved Kikyou...How does it feel....Kagome was worthless right....She never helped...Kagome....Dead...Killed...eliminated...destroyed....deceased... GONE!!' Inuyasha grabbed his head as it kept on going he was losing his mind. Until he heard a scream he looked up at Sango who then grabbed the scrap book she was breathing heavy hairs ws in her face.  
  
"YOUU" Sango said she just stared  
  
"Dammit Sango what is your problem." Inuyasha said sternly as he stared back right in her eyes.  
  
Sango held her breath she was about to burst. "You...Inuyasha your my problem...I don't think I can travel with you anymore." Sango said in a angered whisper.  
  
"Sango." Inuyasha said stunned.  
  
"Inuyasha.... demons destroyed my village a demon killed my father and brother and now another demon killed the sister I never had.....You.....are held responsible." Sango screamed at him.  
  
Inuyasha there stood dumbfonded. "Sango you know that's not true...Inuyasha tired his best Kagome knew that if she didn't do.." Miroku started but was silenced by Inuyasha hand.  
  
"I..Killed her...Is that what you want..Sango for me to fess up that I wanted her dead or do suppose I killed her with my sword then threw her off the cliff out of Kikyou's demands." Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"I wouldn't know....There where no witnesses only Kugura and thank goodness to you Kagome killed her probably saving your life." Sango screamed she was trying not to grab her boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha froze there the memory popped back into his head....Inuyasha finally spoke " I killed her is that what you wnat I couldn't save her I couldn't do any thing I was practically worthless...like I've always been since I was born.." Inuyasha said quietly he fell on his knees he started silently crying. Then Shadows overthrew them.  
  
"What in the world did you just see that Miroku there was about 20 of them." Shippo said now able to speak. Everyone looked up in the sky except Inuyasha there stood about 20 brown specks in the sky.  
  
__________________ALL________________  
  
"Oh Godness he's crying again." Seeshomaru said as he rolled his useesn because of the hoodded cloak.  
  
"What a pansy I new he was a wimp." Koga said mockingly.  
  
" I think it's cute. I mean I've never seen you guys cry but I've heard Rumors that they saw you when you where around the age thirteen crying and Koga what would you do if ...Ya know who died." Yura said..Lady stared she waited for a anwser she looked at Koga.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore.." Wellll" She said inpatiently.  
  
" If you stuck with me you would never be in harms way and you would be there by my side always...Sooo there would be no reason to cry. " Koga said as he sighed glad to find a way out.  
  
"Naraku.." Lady started "What about you?"  
  
Naraku didn't anwser he just looked forward. "He cried it's written all over his face that I can see" Seeshomaru said breaking the silence.  
  
"Reallyyy..Oh SoooooooCuttteeeee." Yura said.  
  
"Shutup.....fluffy" Naraku said only quiet enough for Seeshoamru to hear.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lady shouted seh looked up at the sky ."It's time"  
  
She circled her rapped hand in the sky and she partnered people. It was Yura and Hiten. Naraku and Kagura. Kunna and Kohaku. Rin and (Human) Jaken. Muzuna and Shiurui(Shippo's Dad), Jiniji and Monten stayed at the castle in case of injured. Lady, Seeshomaru and Koga paired together. Lady used hand signals to point them at there assigned area. She, Koga and Seeshomaru flew straight down to Inuyasha and gang. They were going to get all the jewel shards no matter what.  
  
They landed each gracefully. Inuyasha growled as he pulled out the sword. It transformed.  
  
"Here we go...I could have predicted this. " Seeshomaru said.  
  
"Darnit it that damn sword and it's freakish magic." Koga said angrily.  
  
Lady rolled her eyes she stepped forward and raised out her covered hand. "If you have the jewel shards we would like them please." Lady said .  
  
"What make you think I would give up the jewel shards without a fight." Inuyasha said as he held his sword infront of him.  
  
"Why do you guys always have to do it the hard way." Lady said as she cracked her knuckels. She then paused she sensed something....alot of it. "Do you feel that..presence.?" she asked Seeshomaru who tried to smell something.  
  
"I smell nothing." He said quietly to her.  
  
"Neither do I " Koga said  
  
"I sense them...and there coming in fast...there demons that have no sent. " Lady said as red eyes surronded them. "There has to be hundreds these could be the babies for the past 2 years."  
  
"Listen up You go east I stay here and you go west. These demons are pretty weak for one but if they all attack at once say like 7 your in for it so call foe help or whistel and if you can't just scream or that's what I'll do." Lady said as they nodded to each other then went there ways.  
  
"Listen we need the jewel shards more than you.." Lady said as she walked toward him.  
  
"And how would you know what I need them for." Inuyasha said tensing up.  
  
"By your looks I would say that you are half demon and your are probably collecting all the jewel shards to become full demon for more power." Lady said. She then looked passt him. The Demons where poising dfor attack. Lady shoved Inuyasha out of the way.  
  
"I'm what you want right so come get me." Lady said as she did a cocky smile as she put her hand in her cloak.  
  
"Her right hand why is it bandaged and why is she and the other's wearing cloaks. They are hiding somthing." Miroku thought "On the other hand she looks like and sounds like she could be a beauty under there.''  
  
Lady pulled out a sword it didn't transform for there was no need for it to yet.  
  
"Ca mon .." Lady said as she got ready. 3 attacked her first she killed them in one swipe. She then started the slaughtering when she was done in about 15 minutes. She leaned aginst her swors she didn;t break a sweat.  
  
"That was amazing." Snago finally spoke she looked at the lady in the cloak.  
  
"Thank..." Lady started but was silence when she looked behind Miroku and there were 16 pairs of eyes surronding him. "No....Look out." Lady shouted she got in Miroku place as one dmeon wrapped it's tenticled around her they were big. " You must be the parents so proud are you." Lady said as she kicked then back flipped in the air. She looked over she left her sword on the other side of Sango she was running for it but a tenticle grabbed it. "Lady looked over at the demon that swallowed it. A raven hair locked flew past her ear and blew in her face. She then ran after the demon and flipped around it. She then held up her hands as if she was shooting somthing with a bow and arrow. A small silver ball formed then shoned brightly as it formed into a Ivory bow with a white energy arrow.  
  
"You forget I master at the art of archery she then shot a arrow destroing the demon but then more tenticles rapped around her 7 monsters came out..the parents. .Lady looked back and forth then shock went through her body the demons where eletrucuting her she beared the pain as long as she could until  
  
"AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" Lady screamed a high pitched scream hurting the demons sensitive hearing and loosening up. "Shouldn't have done that." Lady said cockily as she jumped up and flew straight up she then formed her bow and arrow except this time she used her purfying powers. She destroyed all seven of the demons right when she lands two people rushed up.  
  
"Lady are you......." Koga started but was silenced when Lady went over there to go get her sword and re Sheathed it and when she did her right unbandaged ahand showed right in front of Miroku who gasped as he looked at her right hand. Lady then realized that her bandage fell off she quickly looked on the ground for it and when she found it she quickly wrapped her right hand again.  
  
She walked over to Inuyasha "So will you give it to us or not" Lady said annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha gulped.."Over my dead body I worked hard for these shards." Inuyasha said  
  
"Oh well last time I heard the rumor is that a young girl was collecting alll the jewel shards...with you." Lady said angrily.  
  
Inuyasha froze..."Kagome" He whispered.  
  
"Kagome was that her name.." Lady said she then looked up at the sky. "You know don't have time for this...If you won't give up the jewel shards willingly...I'll force."  
  
"This is the part where Lady get's really scary and we have to look away." Koga whispered "Now"  
  
Seeshomaru and Koga turned there heads as so did everyone else.  
  
Lady stood up...she held the jewel shards. "That was easier than I thought." Lady said.  
  
Miroku finally spoke but thought flooded his mind. "We didn't catch your name." He said  
  
Lady froze as so did Koga and Seeshomaru. Lady sighed "It's time to reveal" She whistled 10 secs later the whole team was back again infront of them and one by one they unhooded themselves. Hiten, Yura, Kohaku, Rin, Jaken, Kunna, Naraku, Kagura, Koga and Seeshomaru. Lady hestiated as she pulled down her cloak.  
  
"You know know who we all are and that is where we are going to leave it." Kagome said "If I recall Kikyou has some jewel shards so we will be visting her next."  
  
"Naraku....Seeshomaru....Kagura. Kagome we thought you were....what in the hell is going on" Sango said as she just stared. After Sango said Kagome Inuyasha jumped to the ground he looked and saw Kagome and everybody.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with disgust. She hasn't forgotten the day at the woods.  
  
"Kagome your.." Inuyasha started toward her Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Save me the water works I onlt came to you for the jewels shards. If I'm correct Kikyou has the remaining shards and once we have those the jewel will be in my poession again and when that happens ..I will destroy it." Kagome said Inuyasha kept on coming towad her until he ran into a sheild.  
  
" Inuyasha you stay away from me or I will be forced to kill you...I stayed with you only to find out if you really evil or good to decide wheter to kill you or not....My decsion has been made ans I decide to spare you." Kagome said  
  
"Kagome why are you working with Naraku.?" Sango asked her  
  
"With Hiten." Shippo added.  
  
"With Seeshomaru." Miroku said  
  
"Lady we got a problem look" Naraku said as he touched her shoulder and pointed to the skys.  
  
Lady looked up to find a swarm of demons. "Looks like we got you not so average stupid demons on our hands they intended to ambush us....Let's GO." Lady said as she got in her stance to fly up.."Wait ....Look I can't beleive I missed it...they got the rest of the jewel shards which means they have...Kikyou." Lady froze..."Kikyou...She might be a brat but she is still my sister..Com on we have to save her." Lady looked at everyone get in a stance Inuyasha drew his sword. Lady drew her's. She then ran over to Inuyasha and knocked his sword out of his hands. "This is our fight to fight.....you can play prissy with my sister but whens she in danger I do the rescuing.....now stay OUT OF THIS FIGHT.....ALL OF YOU!" Lady yelled as she jumped up in the air while the others followed. She grabbed her sword with both of her hands it transformed while at it it transfomred her too. SHe know had on a black suite with green armor. "Let me handel the first few hundred and when I'm done you follow in...I've also got to save my sister." Lady said as she powered up her sword....she whispered "Claw of my mother jaguar unleash your true power......AKUUUU SWIPPPPEEEE!!!!" Lady yelled as she flew forth...and cut her sword through at least 400 demons destrying them encluding the one that held Kikyou and the jewel shards captive.  
  
Kikyou was falling down Inuyasha gasped until he saw Kagomw fly down after her. Kagome grabbed her as she flew down and landed gracefully on the ground beside Sango. Kikyou awoke.  
  
"Lady....why what." Kikyou studdered.  
  
"Kikyou I'm suprised ...you were kidnapped by demons and I'm guessing you were unconsious...sooo I just saved you life and now I've got to go back and help my league." Lady said as she just got up and walked she then turned around and walked back to Kikyou and reached down to her kneck and grabbed her necklace. " I will take this now...thank you for convicing him" Lady said as she looked over to the a confused Inuyasha and started laughing she then flew up in te sky.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. 'Kagome..your alive..how?'  
  
After they slayed all the demons in close to about 20 minutes they came back 


End file.
